Lost In The Woods
by StormChildren
Summary: Shane is lost in the Woods and he meets up with the others. But his friends are not who they apper to be.


Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to thier respected owners. Only playing in the sand box with the rest of the kids and creating diffrent worlds with their characters. 

Lost in the Woods 

By   
Ragemoon   
And   
Holly Malfoy 

    Shane looked around himself. He found himself in a dark wooded area. He was looking around and sighed. He could not find his way. He blinked looking ahead he saw a girl in a blue dress and red hooded cape. She walked quickly past him.   
    "Must get to Grandmother's house. Mom gave me soup to take to her." A familiar voice spoke as she went past Shane. He noted the basket and frowned.   
    "Tori?" He asked.   
    She turned and looked at him. He could see Tori softly smile at him. "I am sorry sir but I am Red with my riding hood on." She smiled at him. "I really must be going." She hurried off not realizing she was going into danger.   
    Shane blinked and wandered deeper into the woods still trying to find his way. He walked into a clearing and he saw a small girl dressed in a long flowing deep green dress and black cloak. She was sitting by a well crying.   
    "Miss are you all right?" he asked approaching her cautiously. For the forest was beginning to really bug him out. Plus he was begining to feel odd about seeing Tori and the fact that she had not reconised him at all.   
    "No, gentle sir, I alas am not. I dropped my crystal globe into the well and am unable to retrieve it." he watched as a from jumped up out of the water and croaked. The frog looked like your standard frog except, it was wearing.....GLASSES!!   
    Shane's eyes widened the glasses wearing frog was too much for him so he reacted. The red wearing young man screamed and ran back the way he came. He stopped a few minutes later to catch his breath and saw something moving swiftly through the woods. His curiosity got the better of him and he found himself looking at a tower.   
    He frowned as he watched a young woman climbing down from the tower her hair in an amazingly long braid. She looked at the young man standing infront of her and Shane realized it was Hunter and Shi.   
    His eyes widened when he realized how long Shi's hair was. It seemed to go on for miles. It had to be over three hundrend feet long from what his eyes could tell.   
    "I need a hair cut my prince." Shi said softly. "Unless you want to employee fifty people to take care of these tresses."   
    Hunter smiled down at her. "Oh course my love. Waist length?"   
    She smiles as he put her on his horse. Then answers him. "Sounds good." He tosses himself up behind her and they rode off leaving Shane very, very confused.   
    Shane heard a scream and ran in the general direction he thought it came from. He found a little cottage and walked cautiously up to the front door. He peaked inside just as a woodsman who looked suspiciously like Blake pulled the girl, Little Red, out a wolfs dead body.   
    Shane just backed away slowly and accidentally bumped into something solid. he turned to see someone looking remarkably like Dustin standing next to a white horse. "Excuse me gentle dude, but have thou seen a maiden like walk through here or something?"   
    Shane passed out. When he woke up he saw the girl in green again. Only this time there was a man in green present as well. He looked like Cameron and the girl looked like Chris. He approached them. "Excuse me but can you tell me where I am."   
    They both looked at him oddly. "Thou in the forest." The girl in green said. "Why are thou lost?"   
    The young man who looked so much like Cameron that it scared Shane to no end. "The forest of Fairy Tails is where thou happen to be. If thou wanted to be precise."   
    Shane looked at them then saw Dustin again and this time he had a girl that looked like Marah in a beautiful pink dress. They were both smiling happily as they rode off to another part of the forest.   
    "It's just you all look like my friends." Shane spluttered feeling dreadfully lost and alone. Next his eyes alighted on the woodsman and Little Red. They were walking hand in hand together past the two people that looked like Cameron and Christa.   
    Shane tried to calm his breathing. He then spotted Shi and Hunter. Shi's hair was much shorter but it was still braided and she was riding her own horse.   
    "What the hell is going on?" Shane screamed knowing that there really was no answer. He just felt like the world had gone mad all around him. He was stuck in the eye of thsi mad storm and all he wanted to do was get out.   
    Christa....or whoever she was shushed him. "This is a children's world. There will be no foul language unless thou want Shipunzel to kick your rear."   
    Shane burst out laughing "Shipunzel....." and only the tap on his shoulder brought him out of hysterics.   
    "Dost thou have a problem with my name." a very angry looking Shipunzel stood infront of him. He realized who Shipunzal was; Shi. She did not look too pleased with him at all.   
    Shane eeped, backed away from Shipunzel and passed out. When he woke up he was lying half on and half off the vert ramp at the skate park and the others were gathered around him looking worried. He blinked for they were all dressed normally.   
    "Is he dead, yet?" Chris said poking him slightly with her foot. She was frowning for Shane had taken a pretty good fall. All because he avoided a little kid that should not have been on the ramps in the skate park to begin with.   
    He could tell that it was either Shi or Hunter who had brought him back. For both were kneeling next to him. They looked at him concerned.   
    "No, I'm not dead...." he said sitting up slowly. He rubbed his head looking at each of them with an odd look on his face.   
    Tori noted the odd look as Blake hugged her softly. She wondered what kind of crazy vision that Shane had seen while he was out. For her best bud had been out for like fifteen minites.   
    "You ok Dude?" Dustin said helping him up.   
    "You are Dustin right?" he asked. Looking at the young man in yellow. Shane felt odd for asking but there had been his very odd memories of Dustin as Prince Charming and the others as fairy tale people. He just wanted to make sure.   
    "Yeah., dude last time I checked." Dustin said smiling "Why?"   
    "Dude, long story, I'll tell you later." He said as they headed off to the parking lot and then home. 


End file.
